Winter
by CrazyLaviFangirl
Summary: You had always hated the winter. It was too cold outside, and you coudln't really do anything. But maybe Jasdero can lighten up your mood during the holiday season. Jasdero X Reader.


Ah, the winter.

It snowed a lot around the ark, it turned darker earlier, and it was always ice cold. You hated it. The winter was a horrible time in your opinion. It was _too_ cold outside, and you found yourself cuddling up near a fire with Road by your side. It was always helpful to explore Tyki's room and find a book or two to read while you sit by the fire. And that's exactly what you did today.

Tyki was sitting in his chair, reading a thick book and not paying attetion to the outside world. You sat on the oval rug, your legs crossed as you tried to read your book. It was a more of a horror story, it was about a crafty murderer who killed his fiance and wanted to hurt his rival, but it turned out that the rival was a professional assasin and it was going to be an assasin against asssasin. But for some reason, you couldn't get into it. Finally, giving up on ever being able to concentrate on the book, you threw it across the room, causing Tyki to look up in confusion.

"Tyki, I'm so bored~" You whined, adding a yawn to prove your exclamation. He sighed, shaking his head and turning back to his book.

"Well, it is the season of love, why don't you find Jasdero." Tyki did not ask you to find Jasdero, he was telling you to leave him alone and go bother your object ofaffection. Even though most Noah knew of your affection for the blonde, and you yourself admitted it a long time ago, you couldn't help but flush everytime someone stated it out loud. You scowled, sticking your tongue out at Tyki.

"At least Jasdero will _enjoy_ my company!" You snapped, grumbling as you pushed yourself off the ground. "And now, I have to go into the freezing hallways, and freeze, and be cold, and I'll be cold and icy, then I'll die-"

"Just go find him. And you better watch out, Road's been hanging mistletoe everywhere, and even though it wasn't above that door a second ago it is now." You gasped, glancing at the archway that led in and out of the room you were in. Indeed, the parasitic plant was their, hanging above the door waiting for its next victim. You bluahed as thoughts of capturing 'Dero under the mistletoe came to mind. You wouldn't exactly care, it would actually be a dream come true, but Tyki was in the room now. Would you want Tyki watching? Or even Road who was bound to watch her dirty plan go into action.

"Thanks Tyki, you were actually helpful," You waved, slipping out of the room. Tyki glared at your back with an annoyed look, rolling his eyes and going back to his book.

"(**Name**)." He sighed, "You know Road gets what she wants."

_***Later***_

You stood in front of JasDevi's room, contempelating on whether to knock on it or not. You didn't know if either of them were in there, mostly because the Earl made the rooms soundproof since both boys were extremely loud and disuptive at night, not that it stopped them from bothering people. Finally, inhalin sharply, you knocked on the door. You couldn't hear anything from inside, but suddenly the door was thrown open. Jasdero was standing in front of you, a sad look on his face, but as he saw you, he brightned up.

"(**Name**)-chan, hii~!" Jasdero exclaimed, jumping forward and wrapping his arms around your stomach. "(**Name**), 'Dero is bored because Devi had to go on a mission with Skin, hii~" Jasdero whined, pulling you closer to him. "And 'Dero was all alone~"

"He's been gone all morning?" You asked, and the blonde Noah nodded his head. He let go of your waist, standing in his normal slouching position. You pulled him out of the doorway to his room, slamming the door shut and dragging him down the hallway. His shoulders slumped as he walked beside you and you grinned, wrapping an arm around his arm. He blushed, straightening himself out as he walked beside you.

"Well, why didn't you find me? You know I would've hung out with you." Jasdero shook his head. You raised an eyebrow, crossing your arms across your chest(while your arm was still wrapped around his) and waiting for an answer. Jasdero knew well enough what the look meant and he immediatley started to think of an excuse. You made sure while he was walking that he didn't run into anything that could possibly cause further injury to the poor blonde Noah, since he never seemed to be paying attention to anything else but what he was supposed to. He was just so cute an dinnocent and you couldn't help it. He wasn't the smartest fish in the sea, but he was cute. A bit unusual, but none-the-less adorable.

"Road made me help he all morning and she wouldn't let me get (**Name**)-chan, hii~"

"Doing _what_?" Your eyes narrowed as Jasdero blushed nervously.

"Nothing, hii~" Jasdero replied, leeting you drag him into anothe hallway. This one was colder then the last and you let out a loud growl of annoyance. You pulled Jasdero closer to you before realizing what he was wearing. He still had his vest on, and the pants that were stringed together , leaving a ton of skin exposed on him.

"'Dero, how can you wear that?" He only gave you a confused look. He was very warm, and you wanted to cuddle into his arms, but that would be a bit suspicious. And you didn't want Road to get her way yet. Speaking of the childish Noah, you hadn't actually seen her all morning. She did have to go to school in the morning, not very happy about the fact that you and JasDebi had gotten to skip, simply because Tyki did not fel like dealing with any of you. Maybe Tyki's words were right, maybe Road was planning something that could possibly push you and Jasdero together. It wasn't that you minded but... He was innocent and you were slightly shy, you wouldn't be the one to make the first move. And it was going to be embarrassing if you had to explain mistletoe to him.

"Why is (**Name**)-chan so quiet?" You jumped, forgetting you were walking beside him for a second. Suddenly you stopped. Jasdero stopped too, giving you a confused look. You pushed your hair out of your eyes, turning to face Jasdero.

"Hey, Jasdero, do you wanna give me my christmas present today?" He tilted his head in confusion, and you had to stop yourself from full out tackling him an dhugging him to death.

"Hii~?" You grinned.

"Open your arms." Jasdero still looked confused as he did what you said, opening his arms a small bit. "Good boy~" You leaned forward, wrapping both arms around his stomach and pulling him close to you. Jasdero blushed, you could practically feel heat radiating from his body. And all that you really wanted for christmas was him. And you realized, as he relaxed and wrapped his arms around you, that maybe christmas this year wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
